


Let's Take This Conversation to Bed

by mermaidrebellion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Top Kenma, Top Kuroo, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidrebellion/pseuds/mermaidrebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata give Kuroo a phone call worth running home for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take This Conversation to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just have one important thing to tell you all, then you can get back to the smut and stuff. I made this piece for a friend and also after several frustrations after reading this: http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/111558216864/awful-fade-to-black-kurokenhina-by-funky-anon  
> Because I thought it was so good! I suggest you read it before you read this piece! I also really hope it's okay I made this. (⊙﹏⊙✿)

Kuroo needed to leave the store and now. The boner in his jeans only grows, the longer he listens to Kenma and Hinata through the phone.

Hinata whimpers into the receiver and Kuroo groans.

The woman in front of him turns to glare, but quickly turns back around when their eyes meet. His eyes hot and heady caused her to flush. She knows what a look like that means.  


The sounds those two make should be illegal, Kuroo thinks to himself. Hinata pants and gasps into the phone. Kenma, though a silent person, occasionally sighs or hums.  


Hinata gasps into the phone as Kuroo pays for the groceries. He can hear the sounds of fabric against the receiver and then the wet squish of their antics.  


“Son of a— did you just put the phone near your ass?“ Kuroo mutters in the phone just as he turns the corner of the street. He’s thankful the grocery store is only a block away from their apartment.  


“Are you running, Kuroo?” Hinata teases through his little gasps.  


“I don’t want to hear that from you while you can barely form a coherent sentence.”  


“Hope you are,” Hinata laughs, “we might cum before you get here, then Kenma will be too tired to play.”  


Hinata bites Kenma’s shoulder, causing Kenma to cry out in surprise.  


Kuroo stops walking, “eeeeehh”  


He rushes up the stairs of the building. The noises from Kenma increasing as he nears climax. Kuroo pulls his keys out of his very, very tight jeans.  


“And what about you, Shouyou?” Kuroo purrs as he tosses the keys lightly in his hands, “Are you going to be fine with one round?”  


Back at the apartment, Hinata whimpers into the phone.  


Kenma bites his lip at the conversation Kuroo and Hinata are having.  


Hinata loves orgasm denial. He loves when Kenma turns on a video game while he fucks Hinata, leaving him unsatisfied when he thrusts slow, too focused on the game. He likes when Kuroo jerks him off only to stop right before he comes, making Hinata wait while Kuroo goes to turn off the oven because “Shouyou the house might burn down if I don't turn it off now.” Hinata loves to build up to an orgasm but Kenma can’t wait. He’s so close. He needs it now  


So Kenma flips their position and pulls out from Hinata. He turns Hinata onto his stomach and lifts his butt back in the air. The sheets smother his protest as his upper body presses into the sheets.  


Hinata’s pink hole pulses as Kenma slides back inside of Hinata with ease. They hear Kuroo close the door and drop the grocery bags with a thud at the front door; just as Kenma starts to thrust hard and fast into Hinata.  


Kuroo rushes into the bedroom, except he freezes when he sees Kenma in control. Usually Kenma wants to do the least work possible during sex. He likes to be on the receiving end of the pleasure. So seeing him dominate during sex really is a rare treat.  


The metal headboard of their bed creaks and rocks in tandem with Kenma’s thrusts. Hinata gasps and lets out stuttered ahs through each breath, as Kenma pants over him. Both of them are pink with the exertion and slap of skin.  


Kuroo leisurely slips off his coat as Kenma reaches forward for Hinata’s dick. Hinata chokes on a scream as his toes and fingers dig into the sheets. Kenma’s forehead presses against Hinata’s back as he humps Shouyou, slowing at post-orgasm.  


Kuroo sits at the edge of the bed and leers down at his two spent boyfriends. Kenma rolls off Hinata to his left side away from Kuroo.  


Hinata whimpers and ruts against the fabric, he turns to Kuroo with a plead in his gaze.  


“Kenma,” didn’t let me cum.” Hinata whines while keeping eye contact with Kuroo.  


Kuroo gazes at his orange-haired boyfriend’s ass, lifting into the air then back down again as Hinata rubs himself against the sheets.  


The smirk on Kuroo’s face darkens his features mischievously.  


“Oh? Need me to fix that?” Kuroo skims his nails, just barely, over Hinata’s exposed spine.  


Kenma hums, his hand joining Kuroo’s in tracing patterns against Hinata’s skin.  


Kuroo runs his finger over Hinata’s hole.  


“Did you prepare yourself on your own before seducing Kenma? Huh?” Kuroo pushes pressure against him, but doesn’t enter. He really wants Hinata to tell him. Because there’s no way Kenma would skip prepping Hinata.  


Hinata thrusts his hips back, trying to force Kuroo’s hand.  


“Tell him, Shouyou.” Kenma coaxes, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair to push it out of his face.  


Hinata moans, “I-I used a toy.”  


Kuroo’s eyes widen. He looks over at Kenma, whose eyes gleam with humor.  


“What kind of toy?” Kuroo prompts, eyes still locked with Kenma.  


Kuroo pushes his finger into Hinata, squelching with slow movements.  


Hinata presses into the motion, “I used a butt plug.”  


Kuroo’s dick jumps inside his jeans.  


“How daring,” Kuroo leans down to whisper in his ear, “I like when you do slutty stuff like that.” He removes his finger from Hinata.  


Kuroo wraps an arm around Hinata’s body to pull him into his lap.  


Kenma watches the entire exchange, while he reenergizes himself.  


Hinata stuttered on his breath as Kuroo held Hinata’s back against his chest, stroking his cock. Precum poured out heavily. Hinata choked on his own cries as he spreads his legs wide and high on Kuroo’s lap.  


“You really want to cum, don’t you?” Kuroo purrs into Hinata’s ear before lathering it in saliva with his tongue.  


Hinata whines, “I waited for you to come home and I didn’t come. Please—“  


He fidgets in Kuroo’s lap as Kuroo plants himself firmly on the edge of the bed, backs to Kenma.  


Kenma moves from the bed to kneel between the knees of his two boyfriends. He wants a better view. Kuroo grips Hinata’s thighs, giving access to his buttons, so Kenma can unbutton his jeans.  


Kenma rises up on his knees to reach Hinata’s cock with his mouth while he unzips Kuroo from the confines of fabric. Hinata pants heavy and quick; his pink little tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. Kuroo would rock Hinata forward whenever Kenma’s mouth sucked to get in more of Hinata’s cock.  


Kenma slid off Hinata’s dick with an audible and very wet pop as he moved down to pull Kuroo’s jeans all the way off.  


Once out of the restrictive fabric, Kuroo places his feet evenly off the side of the bed. Kenma reaches for the lube he and Hinata had used just this morning earlier. He wanted to wrap his mouth around Kuroo and slick him up, but right now Hinata and Kuroo need release. Kenma always had later. So he pours out the lube and jerks off Kuroo instead, slathering him in the clear liquid. Kuroo’s arms shake with the effort to hold Hinata up while pleasure coursed through his groin.  


By the time Kenma finally stood back up, Kuroo lined himself up with Hinata’s abused hole and slid right in. Hinata gasped as Kuroo immediately started to thrust up into Hinata hard and fast. Kuroo’s hands slipped into the crook of Hinata’s bent knees, his palms sweating with all the effort.  


“Ah ah ah” Hinata voices at every thrust. Hinata’s eyes stayed wide open, pupils blown black.  


Kenma moves closer to them. He places a hand on Hinata’s dick, stroking him in time with Kuroo’s pace. His other hand goes up to tangle in Kuroo’s fringe before he leans in for a kiss from the dark haired man.  


Kuroo adjusted Hinata, so he didn’t suffocate with Kenma so close. The shift caused Kuroo to hit Hinata’s prostate with each thrust. The younger boy shouted in ecstasy, his toes curling. Hinata’s legs bend farther up, spread wide to accommodate Kenma’s proximity. Kenma notices the tension in Kuroo’s forearms and Hinata’s shaking legs.  


Kenma grabs Hinata’s legs to cross the ankles over his lower back. Kenma’s shirt rides up as Hinata tightened his hold on Kenma. Kuroo focuses on abusing Hinata’s prostate while his tongue tangles with Kenma in a mess of hot saliva.  


Kuroo pants when he and Kenma pull apart, “Hinata… I’m so close. So close.”  


Hinata whimpers, his hands moving from his sides to grip Kenma’s shirt. Hinata’s whole body tenses as Kenma moves his hands just right over Hinata’s slicked cock. At the same time, Kuroo’s pace quickens into shallow thrusts that hit Hinata over and over without pause. Hinata cums with his head thrown back on Kuroo’s shoulder and his legs gripping Kenma so close. Kuroo falls backwards from the weight and pleasure, but he keeps up his thrusts still. His feet arching up off the floor every time he thrusts up. When Hinata starts to wind down, Kuroo cums. He bites his lip as Kenma watches him with his golden eyes.  


Kenma loves to watch his boyfriends’ orgasm. Kuroo always looks sexy as hell, all bites and growls; Hinata with all glazed eyes and needy whines. He knows most would want to join in the fun, but sometimes Kenma gets more out of just seeing them come undone.  


Kenma reaches out for the tissues and towel sitting on the end table. Hinata’s ankles remain hooked over Kenma’s middle, limiting his reach, but he still manages.  


He wipes Hinata down first, especially since he’s probably going to jump up and start running around like he didn’t just have sex.  


But boy is Kenma wrong. Instead, his tiny orange haired boyfriend wraps Kenma back in his limbs. Kuroo grunts beneath them from the sudden movement. Hinata then rolls them off Kuroo, but it takes a couple tries for Shouyou to get the momentum. Kuroo may have given him the littlest push to help move the energetic Hinata and dead weight Kenma off himself.  


“Shou, wait I—“ Kenma tries to ask.  


The sentence gets cut off as Hinata nuzzles into Kenma’s neck.  


Kuroo rolled onto his side with his head propped in his hand to gaze at his two smaller partners.  


“Shouyou, you need to clean up,” Kenma tells Hinata as he gets smothered, “Seriously it’s gonna leak onto the bed.  


Kuroo reaches over to take the towel, “I’ll do it, just cuddle the brat.”  


Hinata squawks at insult, “I am naaah—“  


Hinata’s eyes go wide as Kuroo inserts two fingers into his asshole. The sensitivity from his orgasm creates a heightened sensation from the act.  


“Wow, look at all of that,” Kuroo teases, “Bet that’s mostly you Kenma.”  


Kenma huffs in dry amusement, “sure it is.”  


Hinata groans and tries to wriggle away from Kuroo’s hands.  


“Don’t move Shouyou. I need to clean it good or our boyfriend will lecture us.”  


“You can complain after you start doing the laundry around here.” Kenma responds, “you guys have ruined two sets already.” He wraps Hinata in his arms as the boy cuddles him for a soothing touch against the explicit one in his butt.  


Hinata giggles, “Last time Kuroo cried when he put his Nekoma jacket in the whites on accident and it turned an ugly orange pink. You can’t give old man Kuroo a hard job, it’ll give him an old man heart attack.”  


Kuroo pinched Hinata’s butt as he threw the towel onto the floor. Hinata just stuck his tongue out at Kuroo in protest.  


“Speaking of chores, did you buy anything that will melt? You just dropped it by the door didn’t you?” Kenma asked while his eyes stayed glued to the plastic bags on the ground.  


Kuroo hummed in thought, “oh yeah, I bought some popsicles. Shouyou, go put them away.”  


“Huh?! Why me?” Hinata presses his butt against Kuroo’s softened dick. Kuroo hisses on air at the touch.  


“I’ll do it,” Kenma volunteers.  


“My hero,” Kuroo puts a hand against his chest.  


Hinata turns to cuddle into Kuroo instead when Kenma gets up. The orange hair tickles Kuroo’s nose a bit, but he stays still, especially when he hears Hinata yawn.  


He rubs his eyes and smothers his tiny face into Kuroo’s shoulder.  


Kuroo yawns, “Your sleepiness is contagious.”  


Hinata hums.  


Kuroo hears Kenma moving around in the kitchen. He listens to Kenma’s feet hit the wood floors as he walks back over to the bedroom. He feels Hinata’s breathing slow as he falls asleep. Kenma enters the room to see both his boyfriends asleep. Kuroo propped up on his side, arm bent under his head. Hinata entwines his legs in Kuroo’s, his face buried into Kuroo’s shoulder.  


Kenma hops into bed, on the other side of Hinata. He pulls the comforter at the end of the bed over his partners and himself. A Kuroo reached over for Kenma’s hand, even with his eyes still closed, and entwines them to rest over Hinata’s hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
